


Questione di attimi

by Omibombay



Series: Come padre e figlio [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Spoilers, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vita sembra voltarti le spalle, ma poi tutto si aggiusta. Eppure tutto può cambiare in pochi attimi…<br/>[Star Trek - Into Darkness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questione di attimi

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, angst, introspettivo  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Raccolta: Come padre e figlio   
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Christopher Pike  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: prima persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul film “Star Trek - Into Darkness”  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Mi siedo accanto all’ammiraglio Pike, lo osservo per un momento mentre tutti gli altri ufficiali prendono posto.  
Provo una strana sensazione, sposto lo sguardo sull’ammiraglio Marcus e tento di immaginarmi Pike che cerca di convincere il capo della flotta a darmi un’altra occasione.  
Sorrido lievemente tra me, ho il cuore colmo di gratitudine e vorrei poterla esprimere, ma ci sarà tempo, dimostrerò che non si è sbagliato su di me, quando saremo a bordo dell’Enterprise.  
Le luci si abbassano e la riunione comincia, l’ammiraglio Marcus illustra quanto è accaduto a Londra, corrugo incerto la fronte.  
Sollevo lo sguardo dallo schermo, incrociando quello del vulcaniano; Spock sembra nutrire le mie stesse perplessità.  
-Attaccare un archivio è come attaccare una biblioteca, che senso ha?-  
Espongo il mio pensiero a Christopher che mi zittisce; in fretta cerco di mettere insieme i miei pensieri e vengo interrogato sui miei dubbi proprio da Marcus.  
Mentre parlo, dando voce alla mia teoria, inspiegabilmente l’inquietudine si impossessa del mio stomaco.  
“In caso di attacco il protocollo stabilisce che l’alto comando riunisca capitani e primi ufficiali nel Quartier Generale della Flotta Stellare, qui…” rifletto un momento “Dove siamo ora.”  
-È una trappola…-  
Avverto la voce di Spock dire qualcosa, ma non sto ascoltando, un rumore e una luce alle mie spalle mi fa voltare verso il vetro, ma è troppo tardi: quando mi alzo il nemico è già su di noi.  
“Tutti fuori!” urlo prima che si scateni il finimondo.

***

Socchiudo gli occhi per mettere a fuoco l’uomo nella navetta. Per alcuni secondi ci fissiamo: è John Harrison.  
L’aeromobile è compromesso e fuori controllo, vedo la luminescenza del teletrasporto avvolgere l’uomo. Sta fuggendo, non posso fare niente per fermarlo.  
Osservo il velivolo precipitare, provocando altri danni e infine esplodere spargendo scintille e rottami.  
Mi guardo intorno, il Quartier Generale è nel caos più completo, grida e gemiti ovunque.  
Mi riscuoto tornando a grandi passi nella sala riunione devastata.  
-Spock, Pike…-  
Supero un corpo a terra, sento il cuore rombarmi nelle orecchie, sono frastornato. Scorgo, nelle luci intermittenti degli allarmi, Spock inginocchiato a terra, sembra illeso. È chino su qualcuno…  
-No, no, no…-  
Lo raggiungo e il mio cuore perde un battito.   
-No, no, no…-  
Cado in ginocchio accanto al corpo dell’ammiraglio, ha gli occhi fissi al soffitto, un’orribile ferita al petto.  
Gli posò due dita sul collo, anche se temo già quale sia l’esito: non c’è battito.  
Mi piego in avanti, sotto il peso del dolore: Christopher Pike è morto.  
-Non è possibile, non è vero- continuo a ripetermi, posando la fronte sul suo petto, stringendo il tessuto della sua divisa.  
Non deve andarsene, non può lasciarmi solo. Doveva insegnarmi ancora tante cose.  
Mi sollevo incapace di parlare un groppo mi serra la gola, una lacrima scende dai miei occhi.  
Sposto lo sguardo su Spock i suoi occhi scuri fissi nei miei, la sua sola presenza mi da un po’ di conforto.  
Il suo sguardo dice più di mille parole, lo sento immensamente vicino in questo momento.  
Mi isso in piedi, mi appoggio alla sua spalla per un momento fissando l’uomo a terra.  
Chiudo gli occhi, forse è solo un brutto sogno: li riapro e tutto è immutato e reale davanti a me.  
A capo chino torno nel corridoio, il vento mi frusta il viso, guardò giù dallo squarcio del vetro, verso i resti della navetta.  
Sono triste, arrabbiato, vuoto e… terribilmente solo.  
Pike è stato come un padre, ha sempre creduto in me. Sempre.  
Se non fosse stato per la sua sfida, non sarei qui, ora.  
Non ho potuto salvarlo.  
“Comandante.”  
Il vulcaniano si accosta a me. Tutte le mie certezze sono andate in fumo: l’Enterprise, il comando, Spock, Pike.  
Cosa mi rimane ora? Niente.  
Sono tornato a essere il ragazzino che Christopher ha raccolto in un bar. Nulla di più, nulla di meno.  
Non avrò mai la possibilità di dimostrargli la mia gratitudine. Ho gettato al vento la possibilità di affermare me stesso.  
Christophe Pike è morto.  
Un singhiozzo mi sale alla gola, deglutisco imponendomi di calmarmi.  
Non è il momento, né il luogo per lasciarsi andare allo sconforto.  
Sono ancora un ufficiale della Flotta Stellare e lo sono diventato grazie a lui.  
Sono caduto ma posso rialzarmi e fare meglio di così, posso ancora dimostrargli che ha avuto ragione con me, che la sua fiducia non era mal riposta.  
Non lo deluderò. Non questa volta.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice: sì, il rapporto Kirk Pike mi piace tanto e sto provando a sviscerarlo in varie maniere.  
> Grazie a chi mi segue.  
> Alla prossima.  
> Un kiss  
> Bombay


End file.
